


El secreto de la felicidad

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este fanfic ha venido a mí tras ver la escena del 9x18. Realmente no habla directamente sobre el capítulo pero sí sobre las directrices generales de la temporada aunque muy ligeramente. Podéis leer sin problemas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Título:** El secreto de la felicidad

 **Partes:** 2

 **Estado:** Completado

 **Número de palabras:** 31194

 **Autora:** Taolee

**Beteo:** sin betear

**Fandom:** SPN

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

 **Disclaimer:** No son míos, no hay ánimo de lucro.

 **Rating:** NC—17

 **Warnings:** sexo explícito.

 **Spoilers:** Este fanfic ha venido a mí tras ver la escena del 9x18. Realmente no habla directamente sobre el capítulo pero sí sobre las directrices generales de la temporada aunque muy ligeramente. Podéis leer sin problemas.

 

 

 

**PARTE 1**

 

 

Dean sostuvo el teléfono en la palma de la mano y miró la oscura pantalla. Llevaba un rato así, preguntándose si llamar o no. Respiró profundamente y apartó la mirada hacia el fondo de la habitación sin verla realmente. Eso le hizo decidirse, como si ese movimiento involuntario le hubiera dado fuerzas para acabar de estar completamente seguro.

Deslizó la yema del dedo sobre la pantalla y desbloqueó el aparato. Sólo tuvo que darle a la marcación rápida y ante sus ojos apareció el número de teléfono de Cas. No vaciló y lo llamó. Apenas tuvo que sonar tres tonos para oír esa inconfundible voz.

— Dean.

Dean escuchó su nombre y esbozó una mueca. A veces no se sentía él. Cuando era más joven incluso llegó a pensar cómo sería ser otra persona y por qué no lo era. ¿Quién había dictaminado que él sería Dean Winchester? ¿Dios? Pues se podía ir a la mierda un rato.

— Hola, Cas —abandonó sus pensamientos y el enfado que había comenzado a sentir al empezar a recordar la hipotética historia del por qué de su vida—. ¿Cómo estás?

Castiel movió los ojos de un lado a otro ojeando el suelo. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de llamadas y aún no tenía claro qué responder. Había aprendido que los humanos muchas veces hacían preguntas no porque quisieran saber las respuestas, sino porque necesitaban llegar a más preguntas que aún no podían resolver. Con Dean era algo parecido.

— ¿Cómo estás tú? —él sí quería saber cómo se encontraba el cazador. Estaba bastante preocupado por él.

— Bien —suspiró, relajándose un poco—. No me has respondido a la pregunta que te he hecho.

— Yo estoy bien, Dean. Gracias.

Dean se quedó en silencio, conteniendo al final de la garganta el chorro de palabras que pugnaban por salir. Al final ganaron ellas.

— Creo que hacía mucho tiempo que no me paraba a preguntarte cómo estabas —comenzó—. Siempre te estoy echando la bronca, diciéndote lo que tienes o no que hacer, y la mayoría de las veces se me olvida que tienes como un trillón de años más que yo —sonrió—. Es irónico.

— Siendo humano apenas tendría un par de meses —en eso el ángel tenía razón—. Por mucho que os haya observado, no es lo mismo experimentarlo en persona. No hay color.

— ¿Y te gustó?

— Algunas cosas sí.

— Ya, claro —insinuó.

— No es eso —Castiel le quiso sacar de su error. No iba negar que no le había gustado probar los placeres de la carne, pero eso había sido sólo una cosa más—. Había sensaciones muy desconcertantes y contradictorias, pero si tuviera que quedarme con una, sería con la motivación.

— ¿La motivación? —Dean no pudo evitar preguntar extrañado ante esa respuesta—. Pensé que me dirías el sexo, o la sensación de comer cantidades ingentes de comida basura o algo así.

— La motivación es la que os mueve, Dean. Un hombre puede ser fuerte, trabajador, inteligente, pero si no está motivado y ha perdido la pasión en su vida, todo lo demás sobra.

Dean nunca lo había visto de ese modo y eso le hizo preguntarse si no habría perdido él también esa motivación de la que hablaba el ángel y que a la cuenta todos los hombres debían de tener. Castiel respondió por él.

— Tú aún tienes tu motivación sino ya te habrías rendido hace mucho tiempo —le explicó—. Sin embargo aquí sigues.

— Sí, aquí sigo —respondió automáticamente, con voz desoladora—, pero creo que te equivocas. No me mueve la motivación sino el deber y la responsabilidad de hacer lo que tengo que hacer.

Luchar contra la mente terca de Dean era todo un reto y no sería Castiel quien se enfrentara a él. Sabía por experiencia que cuanto más luchara, el cazador peor respondía. Sin duda era un rebelde con una gran causa y un gran corazón.

— Yo no te veo así —respondió tranquilamente.

— ¿Y cómo me ves tú?

Castiel no dudó en responder inmediatamente.

— Veo a un hombre bueno que ha hecho suya una importante causa. Veo a un hombre que no duda en arriesgar su vida por salvar la de los demás. Veo amor en todo lo que haces.

En otras circunstancias Dean habría vomitado a los pies del ángel ante esa última frase, pero estaba demasiado intrigado como para eso.

— ¿Amor? —preguntó—. Ya sabes lo que piensan todos de mí; Todo lo que toco lo acabo jodiendo. Hago más daño a las personas que me rodean que otra cosa —se cabreó él mismo mientras hablaba, enfureciéndose por dejar salir pensamientos tan íntimos—. Soy tan egoísta que no dejo morir a Sam de una puñetera vez porque no tengo huevos de quedarme en esta vida de mierda solo. Dime, Cas, ¿todo eso es amor? —sí, finalmente se había alterado demasiado—. Y puedo seguir con los fracasos de mi vida. Veamos —meditó durante unos segundos ordenando la mente—; no sé lo que es una relación sin mentiras. Engañé a Lisa durante meses sin decirle la verdad de lo que hacía ni de lo que sentía. Fracasé intentando salvar a Bobby, o a Pam, o a Jo... y a Kevin —bajó la voz cuando ésta se le comenzó a quebrar—. No me digas que ves amor en mí, Cas, porque no me lo creo.

Castiel suspiró, preguntándose mentalmente por qué Dean era tan necio que no quería darse cuenta de las cosas.

— Dean. Todos tenemos algo que hacer en la vida. Hay personas que tienen una misión más grande que otras, pero en conjunto todas son importantes para que el mundo siga adelante. Si tienes que vivir esta vida, hazlo lo mejor que puedas. Sé que muchas veces es complicado hacerlo y sé que lo que vives día a día no es fácil, pero todo mejorará o empeorará según como quieras tomártelo.

Dean guardó silencio. Ese le recordó las palabras de Frank. Ese pobre viejo también cayó por su culpa. ¿Por qué seguía sin verlo?

— Deja de culparte, Dean —la voz del ángel lo sacó del pozo donde se estaba metiendo—. Te echas sobre las espaldas más responsabilidades de las que te corresponden. No lo hagas más.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa notando cómo las palabras y la voz de Castiel lo habían calmado.

— Es lo que llevo haciendo toda la vida —se defendió—. No sé hacer otra cosa.

— Quizás ahora sea el momento de cambiar.

Ahora era el momento de salir corriendo y no mirar atrás, aunque quizás Castiel tuviera razón. Quizás había llegado la hora de enfrentarse a las cosas analizándolas desde otro ángulo completamente diferente. ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

— Gracias —incluso se ruborizó.

Castiel hizo una mueca con la boca.

— Cuando quieras —respondió.

Tras finalizar la conversación, Dean se quedó mirando de nuevo la pantalla oscura de su teléfono, pero ésta vez con otros ojos. La charla con Castiel lo había animado y ahora lo veía todo con otro color. No sabía cuánto duraría, si sería así para siempre o sólo un par de minutos, pero fuese lo que fuese, decidió disfrutarlo. Se tumbó en la cama y miró al techo respirando con lentitud hasta llenar por completo los pulmones. Así repetidas veces, relajado y tranquilo, sin preocupaciones, sin darle vueltas a la cabeza, sin agobiarse.

Por primera vez en un millón de años, Dean durmió tranquilo y relajado más de cuatro horas seguidas.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**PARTE 2**

 

 

 

Castiel había estado un buen rato hablando con Sam. Había llegado al búnker un par de horas atrás y desde entonces habían estado comentando cómo estaban las cosas y los próximos movimientos que iban a dar. Iban despacio pero con paso firme.

A media mañana, y al ver que Dean no aparecía por ninguna parte, cerró el libro que tenía delante y miró al menor de los Winchester.

— ¿Dean no está?

Sam levantó la vista de la hoja que estaba leyendo y lo miró. Tardó un par de segundos en enfocar la mirada hacia el ángel.

— Que yo sepa sí. Se fue a acostar anoche y aún no le he visto hoy —al decirlo se dio cuenta de lo extraño que resultaba todo—. Ahora que lo dices... nunca duerme tanto —se levantó preocupado, comprobó que su arma estaba en su sitio y avanzó sigiloso pero a buen ritmo hacia su habitación.

La puerta no estaba del todo cerrada. No sabía si eso era buena señal o no. Cuando puso una mano sobre la madera para empujar y ver el interior, notó la presencia de Castiel detrás. Asintió hacia él en silencio y abrió.

La imagen que contempló lo dejó alucinado; Dean estaba tumbado en su cama sobre su lado izquierdo, la cabeza cómodamente apoyada sobre la almohada y tapado casi hasta el cuello. Respiraba con tranquilidad y tenía una expresión serena y relajada en el rostro.

— Creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que lo veo dormir así —susurró hacia Castiel que se había puesto a su lado—. Duerme como un angelito.

— Los ángeles no necesitan dormir, Sam —la voz de Cas retumbó como un trueno—. Pensé que sabrías algo tan básico.

Sam dejó la puerta como estaba y se giró.

— Es una expresión —le informó.

— Es errónea.

Sam se planteó qué hacer con Castiel y su franca sinceridad. Optó por sonreír disimuladamente y volver al salón para seguir con el trabajo.

 

A media tarde decidieron tomarse un descanso. Sam necesitaba estirar las piernas e ir a comprar algo de comida y Castiel se quedó sentado en esa enorme mesa mirando con interés un libro tras otro. Al rato de encontrarse solo se levantó solemne y caminó hacia la habitación de Dean. No era normal que durmiera tantas horas y él lo sabía muy bien porque lo había estado observando durante mucho tiempo. Sabía que el cazador apenas pasaba de las cuatro horas de sueño la mayoría de los días. Que llevara ya casi veinte era demasiado inusual.

La puerta estaba entre abierta, casi igual a como la había dejado Sam. Quizás la hubiera movido el viento, o quizás no. Sin planear nada alargó el brazo y, con la mano abierta, la apoyó sobre la madera empujándola para entrar hasta el centro de la estancia. Cuando contempló la habitación, Dean no estaba por ningún lado.

No había signos de lucha y nada estaba revuelto. Hasta la cama estaba en perfecto estado. Agudizó los ojos entrecerrándolos. Cuando se dio la vuelta, se topó con los ojos verdes de Dean. El cazador acababa de entrar y había cerrado tras él.

— Dean —Castiel bizqueó un poco al tenerle tan cerca invadiendo completamente su espacio personal.

— Cas —utilizó su mismo tono, aunque no podía ocultar cierto regocijo en su voz.

— Estaba preocupado. Has dormido demasiado, y al no encontrarte aquí...

— Fui a la cocina a hacerme un sandwich —lo cortó—, y a darme una ducha.

Castiel miró hacia abajo para comprobar que, efectivamente, Dean llevaba puesta su bata y las zapatillas que usaba cuando se levantaba de la cama. El cabello lo tenía algo húmedo y un par de gotas se le deslizaba por la sien. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de ese dato en cuanto entró? Quizás la culpa la tuvieran esos ojos verdes que lo miraban con descaro.

El ángel asintió. Fue a rodearle para salir de nuevo de la habitación pero Dean lo detuvo.

— He seguido tu consejo —con esas palabras logró que Castiel se detuviera en seco y se volviera para mirarle.

— ¿Cuál?

— El de no echarme la culpa de todo —le informó—. Y el de no aceptar responsabilidades que no me corresponden —sonrió—. Así que esta noche me la tomé de relax. He dormido y he descansado de verdad por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo.

— Me alegro —las palabras del ángel parecían auténticas—. Pareces otro.

Dean acortó el pobre espacio que los separaba y lo miró rozándole la nariz con la suya.

— Soy otro —le corrigió. Entonces le plantó un beso sobre los labios. Fue efímero y casi inocente, pero nada que pudiera ofrecer Dean Winchester iba a ser inocente en la vida.

— Dean... —Castiel dijo su nombre como si fuera una advertencia. Si pensaba que así iba a lograr algo, es que no lo conocía demasiado bien.

— Cas... —imitó el mismo tono a propósito. Luego lo miró a los ojos, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de esos ojos azules. Necesitó de toda su concentración y toda su fuerza de voluntad para seguir hablando sin perderse—. Llevamos jugando a este juego demasiado tiempo. Vamos a ponerle fin de una vez.

Castiel frunció el ceño.

— No te entiendo.

Dean volvió a besarle en los labios, ésta vez un poco más salvaje que antes, mordiéndole el labio inferior y tirando de él con suavidad. Cuando se separó, él mismo se sintió un poco mareado. O se centraba, o el ángel no iba a entenderle en la vida.

— Tonteando. Tú y yo —lo dijo sin tapujos. No mucho tiempo atrás no habría sido capaz de decir algo así ni borracho, pero hoy era un hombre nuevo que no temía ponerle nombre y apellidos a lo que llevaba mucho tiempo sintiendo—. Nos hemos mirado, rozado, tonteado, bromeado y castigado mutuamente, aplazando lo que ambos sentimos. ¿No crees que ya es hora de aplicarte el cuento tú también con las palabras que me dijiste anoche y vives un poco? No quiero que sigas echándote de la culpa de las cosas, ni quiero que me recuerdes más veces que lo sientes —su voz fue apenas un gruñido bajo—. Lo sé, y ya te he perdonado.

Durante un segundo pensó que tendría que volver a explicárselo. Sabía que Cas podía ser tan terco como él, pero no hizo falta; Castiel asintió levemente y tras eso continuó el beso por donde lo habían dejado. Dean sonrió durante una fracción de segundo, luego se centró completamente en el ángel. Le puso las manos sobre el pecho y las deslizó por debajo de la gabardina hasta que se la bajó por los hombros. Con la chaqueta hizo lo mismo y aún seguía quedando ropa. Abrió los ojos y lo miró.

— ¿Por qué llevas siempre tanta ropa?

Justo en ese momento Castiel agarró con una mano el cinturón de la bata de Dean y tiró. La suave tela se abrió desvelando el magnífico cuerpo de ese hombre y la erección que ya tenía.

— Para compensar —respondió alegando la desnudez del cazador. Tiró de la prenda hacia abajo hasta que ésta se deslizó sobre los hombros cayendo al suelo a su alrededor.

Dean estaba viviendo todo aquello a cámara lenta. Lo estaba saboreando a su ritmo porque no quería olvidarlo nunca. La cara del ángel mientras lo desnudaba era algo que quería recordar para siempre. Cuando lo desnudó por completo se preguntó por qué diablos no había hecho eso muchísimo antes.

Tras observarlo un poco más, lo llevó hacia la cama y se tumbó con él.

 

 

Las sábanas se arremolinaban alrededor de sus cuerpos mientras rodaban de un lado a otro del colchón, entrelazando las piernas y comiéndose a besos. Sudaban y jadeaban mientras les era imposible apartar las manos el uno del otro.

Castiel había agarrado ambos miembros en la palma de su mano, encerrándolas entre sus dedos mientras las acariciaba y las frotaba entre sí. Eso provocó que Dean apretara los dientes, extasiado por la sensación. Pensó que su cuerpo se fundiría con el del ángel por el calor y el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo alargó el brazo y abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche. Sacó un pequeño bote transparente y se lo lanzó a Cas. Éste lo cogió al vuelo y lo miró. Durante unos segundos se quedó mirando la etiqueta, hasta que reaccionó y lo abrió con los dientes. Dean sonrió al ver esa imagen. Tenerle encima, notar su respiración, rodearle las caderas con sus muslos... eran sensaciones que pensó que jamás experimentaría.

Separó bien las piernas y las levantó ligeramente para dejarle espacio. Estaba expectante y lo necesitaba ya. El Dean de dos días atrás no habría hecho eso ni loco. Posiblemente le hubiera dado una paliza a cualquiera por el mero hecho de insinuarlo. Ahora ahí estaba, y sinceramente, no se imaginaba estar en ningún otro lugar.

 

El ángel calentó el gelatinoso líquido entre sus dedos. Quizás se calentara sólo con el calor que ambos desprendían y que envolvía el ambiente. De todas formas Dean no se sobresaltó al notar que algo frotaba esa sensible zona. Respiró hondo. No necesitaba relajarse, ni mentalizarse; quería recordar ese momento para siempre.

 

El primer dedo se deslizó suavemente, con temor para no hacerle daño. Él lo sintió como algo único, una sensación placentera e irrepetible. De pronto pegó un pequeño salto y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Castiel frenó de inmediato y lo miró temiendo haberle hecho daño. Dean le devolvió la mirada con los labios ligeramente separados y secos de respirar a través de ellos.

— Sigue —jadeó apenas sin poder creerse lo que acababa de sentir—. No pares.

— No —le garantizó el ángel acercando el dedo de nuevo a esa sensible zona—. Nunca.

Dean quiso responderle, bromear con ese “nunca”, pero el escalofrío lo dejó tan extasiado que no fue capaz. Cuando Castiel añadió un segundo dedo, la poca cordura que le quedaba se fue por la ventana. El ángel lo estaba volviendo loco y si seguía así, no iba a quedar nada de él. Al menos esa sería una buena forma de morir.

Castiel se movió sobre su cuerpo dejándose caer sobre un codo para tener un nuevo punto de apoyo, volviendo a arremeter sobre su próstata, rotando los dedos haciendo más latente su presencia. No quería hablar. Se moría por preguntarle si le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo, si lo había soñado alguna vez, porque él sí, miles de veces, pero de momento prefería observarle. Jamás se cansaría de mirar a Dean.

— Cas —se contrajo al decir su nombre mientras su cuerpo se expandía más. No se dio cuenta pero la voz le salió ahogada, rota por lo que estaba sintiendo. Tomó fuerzas que no sabía que aún le quedaba y se lamió los labios para seguir hablando—. Ni te imaginas cuántas veces he soñado algo así.

El ángel estaba apoyado a su lado, con medio cuerpo sobre el suyo, controlando cómo arremetía con sus dedos en él una y otra vez. Al oírle volvió la cabeza y lo miró. Sus labios quedaron a pocos centímetros. Observarle en ese estado, sudado, jadeante, con los labios entre abiertos y esos ojos verdes más brillantes que nunca... Durante un segundo se perdió mirándole, pero supo volver a la realidad.

— ¿Si?

— Sí —jadeó sin apartar la mirada de él.

— ¿Cuánto?

— Mucho.

Castiel movió de nuevo los dedos, separándolos en ese estrecho canal y cruzándolos luego para darse más ímpetu al arremeter.

— ¿Te gusta? —le preguntó aún sabiendo ya la respuesta.

Dean sonrió con esa mueca en los labios que sólo sabía poner él.

— Si hubiera sabido que eras capaz de hacer estas cosas, tú y yo habríamos tenido esta charla mucho antes.

El ángel sonrió. Hizo un giro con la muñeca y se deleitó observando las reacciones en la cara y en el cuerpo de Dean. Su polla estaba a punto de estallar. Por el glande rezumaban unas gotitas blancas que cada vez iban deslizándose más por esa sensible piel hasta que finalmente fueron absorbidas por el calor que desprendía. Castiel se incorporó hacia su miembro hasta acercar los labios sobre esa sensible zona. Un segundo antes de que fuera a sacar la lengua para lamerle de arriba abajo, la voz de Dean sonó tras él.

— Ni se te ocurra —le advirtió.

Castiel se volvió para mirarle. La ceja enarcada hablaba por sí sola. Dean se lo explicó.

— Estoy al borde del abismo —confesó—. Y tus labios... No. Cas, no.

Una pícara sonrisa se había instalado en los labios del ángel que, curioso por llevarle la contraria, se volvió de nuevo listo para llevarle precisamente la contraria.

— Cas... no —a pesar de ver cómo se acercaba a su polla, no fue capaz de detenerle—. Hijo de puta.

Sonriendo, separó los labios y lo acogió por entero hasta estrecharle con la lengua contra el paladar.

El gruñido que lanzó Dean hizo tambalear la habitación. Mientras sentía la lengua del ángel absorberle hasta la última gota, sus dedos no se quedaron atrás, acelerando el ritmo mientras salían y entraban de su cuerpo.

Castiel se incorporó. Por él se hubiera quedado allí un rato más. Proporcionarle esa clase de placer a Dean era algo primigenio para él. Ahora había llegado el momento de dar el último paso, el más importante de todos.

Al incorporarse entre sus piernas se dio cuenta de que su corazón iba a demasiada velocidad y tenía el aliento contraído por todo lo que estaba experimentando. En cualquier otras circunstancias apenas se habría alterado, pero hoy era distinto, y es que había cosas que sólo Dean Winchester podía conseguir.

 

Cuando incursionó tímidamente contra su entrada, Dean elevó las caderas para salirle al encuentro, pero Castiel lo vio venir y lo detuvo poniéndole una mano sobre la cadera.

— Déjame hacerlo a mi manera.

Dean no dijo nada. Asintió y se dejó hacer. Eso era muy importante para el ángel. Para él también, por eso confió sin duda. Confiaba ciegamente en Castiel.

Cas se tomó su tiempo. Sin prisa pero sin pausa volvió a rozar la entrada de Dean y ésta vez sí se adentró en ella.

La sensación fue indescriptible. Un calor húmedo y cálido le dio la bienvenida y le hizo jadear buscando algo más de oxígeno.

En ese momento Dean se contrajo apretando los músculos, envolviéndole con ellos. Quiso decirle de esa manera que, o se movía ya o lo haría él en su lugar. Castiel captó el mensaje a la primera, así que comenzó a salir y a entrar de ese cuerpo con lentitud.

Antes de tomar ritmo, levantó la mirada y se detuvo de nuevo sobre sus ojos. Se acomodó sobre él y le puso una mano sobre el hombro. El mismo donde le había dejado la marca cuando lo sacó del infierno.

Dean volvió la cabeza y lo miró. La marca ya no estaba, pero él podía sentirla como aquella primera vez cuando fue consciente de ella.

— Házmela de nuevo.

— No necesito marcarte para saber que eres mío.

Y no hubo más que hablar. El ángel había sido rotundo en su afirmación y Dean no podía estar más de acuerdo. A partir de ahí todo se tornó confuso y único. Castiel se fundía en él llegando a ser uno solo. Chocaba contra su cuerpo llenándole por completo, proporcionándole una satisfacción plena y abrumadora que él sólo pudo recibir sin reparos.

Rodeaba sus caderas con sus piernas, apretándole bien para que no se escapara, diciéndole con su cuerpo que era él, que siempre había sido él y que jamás habría ningún otro.

Cuando pensó que no podría sentir nada más pleno que eso, notó un calor abrumador recorrerle por entero y el cuerpo de Castiel agitándose sobre él.

Tuvo la fuerza de voluntad de parar y observarle. Jamás había visto nada ni nadie tan hermoso ni tan lleno de vida. Nunca había poseído algo tan magnífico que le proporcionara tantos sentimientos a la vez. Cas era suyo, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería.

 

 

 

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de moverse sobre la cama. Al hacerlo notó cómo varios músculos se quejaron por ello. Eso le hizo sonreír recordando lo que había pasado entre él y el ángel. No recordaba con exactitud todo lo que había jadeado extasiado mientras se corría, pero podía hacerse una idea.

La sensación de euforia en su cuerpo y el nivel de relajación eran tan grandes que tardó un minuto más en darse cuenta de que estaba solo en la cama. Preocupado, se incorporó y lo vio. Castiel estaba sentado a los pies de la cama. Se había puesto únicamente los pantalones y parecía estar más pensativo de la cuenta.

Dean quiso beber de él, recordar ese pelo desordenado y esa amplia espalda, pero notó que todo el cuerpo del ángel estaba en tensión, así que fue a por él; salió de debajo de las sábanas y avanzó sobre ellas hasta colocarse detrás. Sin importarle su desnudez, se sentó tras él, separó las piernas y le envolvió la cintura con ellas. Prácticamente lo que habían hecho un rato atrás, pero con el ángel dándole la espalda. Eso le provocó un escalofrío al imaginarse ese trasero sólo para él. Se rascó la cabeza para centrarse, abandonó por el momento esos pensamientos y le dio un beso detrás de la oreja.

— Te has levantado muy pronto —de nuevo dejó otro beso en esa sensible zona, acompañado de varios lametones al lóbulo de la oreja—. Échate conmigo.

— Ya sabes que no necesito dormir, Dean —su respuesta fue un poco seca, algo más de lo habitual. Eso hizo que el cazador dejara lo que estaba haciendo y lo mirara.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?

Castiel apretó los dientes y no respondió a la primera. Ni siquiera hizo el intento de separar los labios para hablar. Dean apretó la mandíbula y asintió, imaginándose lo que venía.

— Supongo que ahora me dirás que esto está mal, que no podemos volver a repetirlo y que jamás debiste de haberme seguido, ¿no? —esperó en silencio una respuesta, pero al no obtenerla, tuvo que subir el tono de voz—. Respóndeme, Cas.

Castiel volvió la cabeza para mirarle fijamente.

— Jamás me arrepentiré de lo que hemos hecho, Dean —zanjó—. Nunca.

Dean no se dio cuenta, pero al oírle respiró hondo, aliviado más de la cuenta por sus palabras.

— ¿Me dices qué te pasa? —ésta vez bajó el volumen de voz, intentando que el ángel le fuera sincero sin dar tantos rodeos.

— ¿Volverías a besarme como lo hiciste anoche? —Castiel levantó la mirada con miedo, quizás dudoso por no saber cuál iba a ser la respuesta de Dean.

Algo en el pecho del cazador estalló en mil pedazos. Le dieron ganas de abrazar al ángel y no dejarle ir nunca. Quiso rodearle con sus brazos para siempre, guardárselo en un bolsillo y protegerlo de todo lo que pudiera hacerle daño. Pensar así de Cas era una locura, pero era lo que sentía.

— Pienso besarte así siempre que me dejes —hundió la frente en su cuello y respiró el aroma de su piel—. Siempre que podamos, Cas. No voy a volver atrás —le aseguró—. No soy el de antes. He cambiado —lo zarandeó con suavidad—. ¡Tú me has hecho cambiar! —Volvió a besarle en el cuello y se quedó así un rato más—. Te quiero, Cas.

Castiel le acarició las piernas desnudas que le rodeaban y lo abrazó disfrutando del momento. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al oír esa declaración.

— ¿Tú no me vas a decir nada? —la voz de Dean sonó triste e indefensa, o al menos le pareció a Castiel, que amplió la sonrisa pero sin volverse para que no le viera.

— Sí —asintió mordiéndose los labios—. Tienes las piernas muy agraciadas. Y ligeramente arqueadas.

Dean le dio un empujón.

— ¡Pero eso es parte de tu encanto! —se defendió. Cuando vio que Dean intentaba alejarse, lo agarró y le hizo cruzar las piernas alrededor de su cintura como antes. Entonces giró el cuerpo para hablarle directamente—. Te quiero, Dean —ahora sí se puso serio mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos—. Desde que bajé al infierno para sacarte de allí —le aseguró.

Dean repasó mentalmente y con rapidez lo vivido con Cas durante todo ese tiempo.

— Pues tienes una forma muy extraña de demostrar lo que sientes.

— Aún no era el momento.

Y posiblemente tuviera razón; no era el momento.

— Pero ahora sí —Dean volvió a hundir la cabeza en su cuello para besarle. Le maravillaba su olor y no le daba vergüenza admitir que ya la tenía completamente dura. Si el ángel no se hubiera puesto los pantalones, ahora mismo lo sentaría en su falda y...

— Dean, te he comprado un bollo como el... de... ayer...

Sam había abierto la puerta sin llamar. Una mano descansaba en el pomo y en la otra llevaba una bolsa de plástico, seguramente con el desayuno que había comprado.

— Yo... lo siento. No sabía que... Cas... Bueno. Me voy —dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido dejando la puerta abierta.

— Lo siento —Cas se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar su camisa por el desorden de prendas que había en el suelo de la habitación.

De nuevo sin importarle su desnudez, Dean se levantó y lo detuvo.

— Oye. Voy a ir a hablar con Sam. Le voy a decir que estamos juntos y que tiene que aceptarlo, ¿de acuerdo? —se separó lo justo para localizar sus vaqueros y ponérselos—. Ya te he dicho que no voy a ser el de antes. He cambiado y esto también es parte del cambio.

Castiel asintió. Quería creerle por encima de todo porque no podría soportar que Dean lo echara de nuevo del búnker, de su vida...

Antes de irse, Dean le dio un cariñoso beso en los labios y una sonora palmada en el trasero. No sabía a qué venía, pero le hizo gracia. Cuando lo vio abandonar la habitación, se sentó en el borde de la cama a esperarle. Otra cosa no podía hacer.

 

 

 

Dean avanzó por el pasillo poniéndose la camiseta y peinándose el pelo con las manos. Normalmente le daba igual el aspecto que solía tener por las mañanas, pero no quería que Sam notara su cara de recién _bien-_ follado.

Cuando llegó al gran salón, Sam estaba allí. Tenía un libro sobre la mesa y una taza de café en una mano. Cuando vio que Dean se acercaba, le indicó que se sentara enfrente. El mayor de los Winchester obedeció.

— Sam —comenzó mientras se sentaba—, creo que te debo una explicación. Yo...

Sam levantó la mano y lo cortó.

— No me tienes que decir nada, Dean —sonrió con esa risilla tan particular suya—. De hecho soy yo el que tiene que disculparse por haber entrado sin llamar. Espero que Cas no se sienta muy mortificado.

Dean parpadeó confundido. Cas al menos estaba vestido. Era a él al que había encontrado desnudo, con las piernas rodeando la cintura del ángel y su lengua en la oreja.

— ¿No... no te parece raro?

Sam se tomó con calma su respuesta y le dio un trago a su café antes de responder.

— Dean —comenzó con ese tono de mari-sabidilla que ponía cuando hablaba de algo que conocía muy bien—. Sé lo tuyo con Castiel desde hace años.

Dean levantó las cejas asombrado.

— ¿Sí? Es curioso porque “lo nuestro” comenzó anoche —le aclaró.

— No me refería al aspecto hmmmmm físico —tuvo la suerte de encontrar una palabra neutra para explicarlo—. Sino al conjunto en general. Tengo ojos, Dean. Sé cómo te miraba y te mira Cas y mejor aún; sé como le miras tú.

— ¿Cómo diablos le miro yo? —ladró. A ver si ahora todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de algo que él acababa de descubrir.

— Como si fuera una cinta inédita de Led Zeppelin que no tuvieras —se rió—. Pero oye, que me parece genial. Cas es un buen tío y sabe de qué va nuestra vida —Se levantó y caminó hasta ponerse a su lado—. Te felicito y estoy muy contento por vosotros —le sonrió—. Sobre todo por ti. Te mereces alguien que te haga sonreír.

Dean quiso preguntarle cómo que no estaba asombrado y qué diablos había querido decir con eso último, pero Sam se fue con su taza en la mano. Lo bueno es que lo más importante ya estaba dicho y por el momento lo dejaría estar. Sam les deseaba lo mejor. Con eso ya valía.

 

Mientras volvía por el pasillo de vuelta a la habitación, Dean se fue desprendiendo de la camiseta. Cuando atravesó la puerta y cerró tras él, comenzó a bajarse los pantalones mientras observaba cómo lo miraba Cas. Estaba sentado en el mismo sitio de antes y aún seguía a medio vestir. O a medio desnudar, según se mirase.

Se acercó a él y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho Sam?

— Sam es más listo que tú y que yo juntos —lo tranquilizó besándole en los labios una y otra vez—. Nos da su bendición, nos aprecia, nos quiere y bla bla bla —volvió a besarle—. ¿Por qué diablos llevas aún los pantalones puestos?

Castiel sonrió y se relajó dejando que Dean lo besara todo lo que quisiera.

— Estaba esperando que me los quitaras tú.

Dean arqueó una ceja. Lo empujó por los hombros hacia atrás hasta tumbarle encima de la cama y lo miró. Sin decirle nada, llevó las manos hacia la cremallera del pantalón y, muy lentamente, comenzó a abrirla.

Castiel suspiró. Lo último que vio con claridad fue la cabeza de Dean bajando hacia su entrepierna. El resto iba a tener que comprobarlo dos veces para estar seguro de lo que había sentido. Sí, eso de repetirlo le parecía una idea fabulosa.

 

 

FIN

 


End file.
